Golf clubs are formed through a variety of methods. Commonly, a golf club head is forged or cast, and then machined or ground and polished to the requisite dimensions and desired aesthetic quality. The head is coupled with a golf club shaft, typically constructed from graphite (composite) or steel. Most shafts are a tapered cylindrical tube cut to a standard length with a grip on one end and an interface for the club head on the other. In order to reduce manufacturing costs to meet user price points, manufacturers use a limited number of molds to produce most of their club heads. The molds are not readily adjustable with respect to the particular characteristics of the golf club, or the player that will use them.
This manufacturing process presents a problem due to the fact that not all golfers are built the same, and not all golfers have identical swings. Because of variations in golf swings, body size, and frequency of play, many golfers would benefit from an optimization of lie angle, loft angle, club shape, club size, club weight distribution, or other club design parameters. However, altering the manufacturing process to produce individualized clubs can dramatically increase the price of the clubs, so most golfers simply settle for “off the shelf” clubs. Additionally, obtaining individualized golf clubs often involves meeting with a fitter or other professional who is aware of the club options, and can help the golfer match their needs with particular components. Using a fitter further increases the costs, and professional fitters are not available in all geographic areas.
As such, there remains a need for methods of selling and manufacturing golf clubs that allow individualized design variations while maintaining efficiency and cost effectiveness.